The present invention relates to a container for storing, mixing and dispensing a fluid mixed composition and a method therefor.
In some situations, it is desirable to mix a small amount of solid material with a small amount of liquid, to form a fresh liquid mixture. One example is an effervescent mixture wherein an effervescing solid is mixed in water just prior to use, for example as an effervescent mouthwash, stomach remedy or the like. In those situations the user carries the solid composition in a separate container distinct from the container carrying the liquid until ready to use them. Also, the material must be mixed in the proper proportions before being used. Where the user adds liquid to any available container, there is a possibility of incorrect proportions. The present invention alleviates these problems by providing a compact structure carrying both the appropriate amounts of liquid and solids and enabling mixing immediately prior to use.